ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Winona Kirk (alternate reality)
(Deceased) Unnamed male | children = | actor = Jennifer Morrison }} Winona Kirk was the wife of Starfleet officer and the mother of . She was with her husband aboard the in 2233 before it was destroyed; they named their son after her father James and his father Tiberius. In 2233 of an alternate reality, the Kelvin fell under the attack of the Romulan mining vessel from the future called the Narada. Winona was in the final stages of pregnancy at the time, and was wheeled to the escape shuttles on order of her husband, who had assumed the duties of command following the death of Captain Richard Robau at the hands of Nero. She went into labor shortly before boarding Medical shuttle 37 and evacuating the ship. George Kirk spent his final moments on the comm with his wife, deciding on the name " " before the Kelvin collided with the Narada. Winona returned to Earth, ultimately remarried, and settled her family in Iowa. Winona was off-planet in 2245 when James stole and crashed his step-father's 1965 Corvette. ( ) When James sacrificed himself to save his crew on the in 2259, he heard the voices of his parents as he lay between life and death. ( ) Appendices Appearances Winona Kirk (alternate reality) appears in: * : ** ** (archive voice only) Background information In the film , Winona Kirk was portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. She received credit in the sequel for use of her voice in the audio flashback to the first film. She may have a brother, since James T. Kirk said he was staying at his uncle's farm in . It was never made clear which of his parents had a sibling though, or if he was just using the term for a long time family friend. In , an uncle Frank was cut from the script and reworked into Winona's new husband heard in the film. The name "Winona" originated in Vonda N. McIntyre's TOS novel Enterprise: The First Adventure, and became canon with its inclusion in the 2009 film. Star Trek writers Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci revealed Winona was a Starfleet officer, hence her presence aboard the Kelvin.http://darthmojo.wordpress.com/2009/05/14/trek-scribes-speak-complaints-addressed/#more-1201 On the audio commentary, producer Damon Lindelof stated that, in an early form of the script, she died in childbirth - in an emergency, the transporter could be used to remove a baby from the womb, but at the cost of the mother's life. According to J.J. Abrams, earlier scripts also included her in the angry telephone call during young Kirk's joyride, but this was dropped since, given her portrayal in his birth scene, it would feel "counter-intuitive" to cast her in this negative light. Only in the credits is it mentioned Winona remarried. A deleted scene had her sons being cared for by their uncle Frank, played by Brad William Henke, who was abusive in her absence. The script explained that at the time of the corvette incident, she was in Africa, and expected to stay there for another five months. Apocrypha Information from several of the novels and short-stories states she was born in 2210 and was of Sioux descent. External link * de:Winona Kirk fr:Winona Kirk it:Winona Kirk nl:Winona Kirk Category:Alternate reality inhabitants Category:Humans